Super Smash Bros Ultimate: The Telepath's Call
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Part 4 of the Assist Trophy Promotion series. Even the reaches of space aren't immune from these strange copy fighters. One soul stuck among them sends a signal for help. Now she just has to stay well enough for them to reach her.


**Vile: *walks back in* Jeez, why did it take me this long to finish this trailer? I had the idea for a long time, and I thought my recent update would've made the gap shorter- Huh? My last update was in July? FUCK! Well, I guess that's what I get for making myself busy with catching up on my game library, planning future stories, and sometimes doing writing commissions. I'm not just sitting on my ass doing nothing all this time. Regardless, let's return to the Assist Trophy Promotion series, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Telepath's Call

Deep within the reaches of space, the ruins of a space station floated aimlessly. Despite a massive amount of damage, there was still power to the building, as lights were still on. A lone orb of energy traveled aimlessly through the metal hallways, its glow fading in and out to indicate its weakened state. All of a sudden, as it was about to round a corner, a gunshot whizzed past it and struck the wall. The entity, whatever it was, freaked out, hovering still at the sight of a discolored Joker, gun smoking and heterochromatic eyes glaring angrily. Without even thinking, a female voice seemingly came from the orb: "Someone… help me…" The Joker copy looked confused; a moment the orb took to flee, Joker realizing what happened before running in hot pursuit.

As the orb floated, its body grew and changed until it was now running on feminine legs. As it went through a door, it ran into copies of Luigi and Little Mac, but without much delay, the figure quickly drew a staff-like weapon and whacked both copies to the ground in one hit each, rushing straight past them. The two of them weren't that hurt (Little Mac looked like he wondered what the heck happened), but as soon as Joker came into view and fired his gun past them, the same angry looks came on their faces.

The woman made her way into what looked like a large docking bay, panting heavily and looking around, clutching her staff tightly in both hands. Unfortunately for her, bright lights flashed on as an alarm blared, making the girl's blue tail twitch as several discolored R.O.B.s emerging from nowhere to seize their prey. The girl looked back and forth, unsure what to do, but then she heard a voice in her head: "Hold tight. We're on our way!" Hearing that voice, and also sensing the help on their way, the girl felt her fear leave her. Facing her foes, the girl, a blue-furred vixen clad fully in a blue bodysuit, twirled her staff before pointing it forward.

* * *

**Character Splash: KRYSTAL SOARS INTO BATTLE!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Smash's Remix of Area 6 from Star Fox 64*

Krystal landed on Battlefield, her eyes briefly glowing blue for a moment before switching to Orbital Gate Assault (Omega form), the discolored Little Mac finally catching up with her. "What kind of creatures are you?" She asked as she attacked Little Mac with three strikes of her staff, then attacking the Luigi on another stage with a powerful Smash swing. "I don't even know what gave me back my body, but I'm not going to be beaten by you!" Multiple different colors of R.O.B.s began converging on Krystal, but she made quick work of them through many means: A flying kick from a dash, tossing them behind her with a backflip, spinning her staff above her head, catapulting them upward with her staff, and even an Illusion Dash not unlike her fellow Star Fox characters, but instead of going right through them, she stopped in front of them and rapidly beat the heck out of them with her trusty staff before knocking them away.

Changing back to Orbital Gate Assault, Krystal faced down the discolored Joker. "I hope my staff is still working." She mused before pointing the staff forward. Thankfully, a spray of icy mist erupted from the tip, rapidly striking Joker before eventually freezing him. "Yes!" She gave another Forward Smash to get rid of him. "Now I'll show you what I can do." More discolored fighters came after her, but Krystal unleashed everything she had in that staff of hers: A Fire Blaster shot to knock an Olimar away, using Rocket Boost to return to the stage (later using the exhaust to attack an Ivysaur underneath her), and causing a Ground Quake to deal with an incoming Link and Ridley. A King K. Rool started sneaking up on her. "You can't fool me…" It began to use a Forward Smash, but Krystal took a stance with glowing blue eyes, and when K. Rool punched, Krystal vanished from sight, re-appearing next to K. Rool and whacking him away with her staff. "Your mind's an open book, y'know?" Energized with the Smash Ball, Krystal fired off a beam of energy from her staff that struck a discolored Wolf, holding him in place, but then the whites of her eyes turned purple. Krystal yelled as several Krazoa Spirits actually flew out of her body, several of them rushing forward and striking Wolf. One stayed behind, though, pouring energy into her staff until it fired off a powerful purple laser beam, striking and seemingly obliterating the fake Wolf.

* * *

*Trailer Footage*

Krystal panted heavily, looking around at the various fighters she had just managed to defeat. Their bodies crumbled into dust, leaving behind objects that looked like Spirits, which then exploded. "I… I did it…" She said, telescoping her staff to a smaller size and placing it on her hip.

Her eyes then glowed blue again as she heard a voice in her head: "Location confirmed. Arwing deployed." Turning toward the entrance to the docking bay, purple energy gathered together before taking the form of an Arwing, which Krystal immediately hopped into and turned on, taking off into space. As she flew, another Arwing flew up next to her, Krystal looking to see Fox giving her a thumbs-up, which she responded to with a wink. The Great Fox was currently trailing both of them, but then she noticed another spaceship flying on the other side: The Falcon Flyer. The distinctive cackle of Crazy Hand was then heard as the erratic hand descended in front on them, pointing three times rapidly toward a portal that seemingly lead to some kind of ice world. Krystal's glowing blue eyes gazed at the hand as she slowly felt the knowledge of what she was supposed to do fill her mind, and she nodded before sailing her Arwing right through the portal, followed by Fox, the Falcon Flyer, the Great Fox, and Crazy Hand itself. However, as it closed, a strange being watched from afar, letting out a low hissing noise as its jagged, crystalline fingers clenched.

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Krystal**

**Game/Series:** _Star Fox_

**Series Symbol:** The Star Fox team's logo.

**Character Weight:** Light

**Battle Intro:** Appears through a warp point, much like Fox would do if he traveled via the Warpstone.

**Victory Theme:** A remix of Star Fox 64's main theme.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Swings her staff twice before rolling forward. "Get better for next time."  
Victory Pose 2: Appears to be meditating for a while before opening her eyes with a flash.  
Victory Pose 3: Telescopes her staff into a smaller state before placing it on her hip and crossing her arms. "Mission complete." (Note: If Krystal happens to be on a team with Fox, he'll stand back-to-back with her as part of the pose instead of standing in the background like normal.)

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default Star Fox Assault outfit

Palette 2: Default Star Fox Adventures outfit

Palette 3: Darker blue fur, pink Assault outfit

Palette 4: Red fur, gray Adventures outfit

Palette 5: Brown fur, yellow Assault outfit

Palette 6: Green fur, orange Adventures outfit

Palette 7: Gray fur, black Assault outfit

Palette 8: White fur, gray Adventures outfit

**Moveset**

Standing attack: A three-hit combo with her staff.  
Side Tilt: Thrusts her staff ahead like a spear.  
Up Tilt: Swings her staff over her head.  
Down Tilt: Swings her staff downward as if trying to trip the opponent.  
Dash attack: Jumps and goes into a flying kick.

Neutral Air: Spins her staff around.  
Forward Air: Launches a Fire Blaster shot in front of her.  
Back Air: Launches a Fire Blaster shot behind her.  
Up Air: Backflips and kicks above her head.  
Down Air: Fires off a bit of Rocket Boost exhaust below her.

Side Smash: Gives a powerful swing with her staff. Does more damage if the tip of the staff lands.  
Up Smash: Spins her staff above herself, allowing multiple hits.  
Down Smash: Uses Ground Quake by planting her staff into the ground, causing a small quake of energy around her.

Grab: Grabs the enemy with one hand.  
Grab attack: Hits the enemy with her knee.  
Forward throw: Knocks the opponent away with a close-range Fire Blaster shot.  
Backward throw: Backflips and tosses the foe behind her.  
Up throw: Uses her staff to catapult the enemy upward.  
Down throw: Hits the target into the ground with her staff.

Neutral Special – Ice Blast: As she normally would as an Assist Trophy, Krystal points her staff forward and lets out a continued spray of icy mist that will steadily damage opponents, freezing them if they're hit long enough. Similar to Bowser's Fire Breath, however, the attack will become weaker over time.

Side Special – Illusion Barrage: Krystal dashes forward at rapid speed like Fox and Falco, but rather than side swipe opponents, Krystal will come to a dead stop if she runs into someone and repeatedly jab them with her staff, knocking them away.

Up Special – Rocket Boost: After a slight charge, Krystal propels herself into the air through a burst of energy coming from the bottom of her staff. She can slightly control the direction of her flight, and enemies can be hurt by the energy as she ascends.

Down Special – Telepathy: Krystal takes a defensive stance with glowing eyes. If hit by an attack during this, Krystal, having sensed the attack before it happened, will vanish from sight, only to reappear right next to the person who attacked her and whack them with her staff.

**Final Smash – Krazoa's Wrath:** Krystal fires a paralyzing beam, causing a cutscene if it hits anyone. As Krystal holds her target captive, the whites of her eyes turn purple before several Krazoa Spirits emerge from her body, flying toward the captives and attacking them. One stays behind, however, energizing Krystal's staff so it fires one powerful blast as the final hit, knocking the victims away.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Spins around while holding up her staff, like she would normally do before leaving as an Assist Trophy.  
Side Taunt: Tauntingly waves a hand with her "You're not ready yet!" quote.  
Down Taunt: Causes her eyes to glow blue for a moment before returning to normal.

* * *

**Vile: I wonder how many people are gonna think I'm weird for having Krystal's Assault outfit be her default one. What can I say, I like her Assault design better. *shrugs with a smile* Either way, if you guys liked this trailer, leave a review for me. I've reposted my commission rules on my DeviantArt page (CosmicRoseDragon, for those who forgot), and I've also added a Discord handle to reach me on if anyone wants to use that route. Here's hoping my next post doesn't take me an eon. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
